


sweeter than honey

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2ji movement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rated Teen for Sexual References and Implications, Sexual Tension, im ew, jihoon is considerably more soft, like a sickening amount of it, shit this started out as some cute fluff whats wrong with me, try not to be ill after, you can see it if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: To Jisoo, Jihoon's lips taste like his favorite vanilla lip balm and the sugar off his favorite type of candy laces.To Jisoo, Jihoon's lips taste like heaven, and he's absolutely addicted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who even ships this apart from me and my friends who fake it to not hurt my feelings?  
> hmu on Tumblr if you're into this pairing, I need friends :^) (@pinkifnt)

From the second he wakes up in the morning - be it on his own accord or the loud, melodious voice of main vocal Seungkwan - Jihoon's lips are the first thing on Jisoo's mind.

Albeit thin, Jihoon's lips were addictive. Curved and shapely, they fit with Jisoo's like a jigsaw piece. They were delicate upon look but could give powerful kisses as passionate as the beholder, and were eloquent with the emotions Jihoon wanted to convey. Be it a cute peck before going on stage or a deep kiss after hours cooped up in a lonely studio, Jihoon's lips were always honeyed, soft and opulent and from the first time Jisoo sampled them, he was perfectly hooked.

Sunday's are Jisoo's favorite. Rarely they have a schedule on the morning of God's day of rest, so morning lie-ins where no one bothers to get up until at least midday were a given - and on the days when other members decided to, for once, not be annoying, lie-ins for Jisoo and Jihoon are a blessing.

Jisoo stirs first. His senses are overthrown with the scent of Jihoon's coconut hair shampoo (he showered the night before) from the moment he's awake and although Jisoo loves coconut, it's vanilla he yearns for.

Jihoon's favorite lip balm is vanilla, he always wears it.

Put two and two together. Literally.

Jihoon grunts, his sleep gradually leaving him (or being torn from him) and not liking it one bit. It was _Sunday_. Lie-in day, so _let him lie in_. It takes him a moment - a moment of thinking _why can't I breathe through my mouth?_ before he registers the long, lean body over him and the pair of gentle lips on his own. He cracks an eye, the blaring light from the blindless window making him wince as he begins to take his situation and surroundings in.

So far, all he can see is a magnified face, closed eyes, and calm breath, and it didn't take it a rocket scientist to figure out that was (hopefully) the face of the same boy that fell asleep next to him the evening before. Jihoon has two options now. He could do the usual, grumble and groan, shove Jisoo's shoulders and kick the elder off, moaning complaints on how annoying it was that he was woken on the rare lie-in morning; or he could comply, give in, wrap his arms around Jisoo's firm shoulders and kiss back, falling further into the delightful heaven of a soft mattress and an even softer kiss. And as Jisoo adjusted his hands so one sat conspicuously on Jihoon's hip - declaring his place there - the latter decided that for just one morning, he could succumb to Jisoo's antics.

Like always, Jihoon tastes perfect. Sweet, but not so much it was overwhelming nor sickly, and not a hint of bitterness - quite contrary to the occasional personality trait of the beholder. As expected, the vanilla was there, residue from Jihoon's last swipe of lip balm before he slept and Jisoo wonders how it remained there so long. He doesn't spare time to dwell much on it, for he's distracted by Jihoon subtly and cautiously intruding his lips with his tongue and can feel his cheeks finely tint red. Jisoo is so wrapped up in Jihoon that when the sound of strained sighs across the room signifying they are no longer consciously alone makes his heart sink ever so slightly.

Jisoo pulls away, worried maybe they have an audience, but is calmed when his eyes meet Jihoon's for the first time that morning. Tired but glistening, Jisoo falls into Jihoon's deep-set, brown eyes, a small smile spreading over his face as Jihoon's pink lips curve into that endearing, dimpled grin he adores so much.

"Good morning," Jihoon rasps, clearing his throat after his words came croaky and disturbed.

Already missing the taste, Jisoo chooses not to answer with words and lowers himself, again pressing a kiss on the younger as his greeting. He finds it much easier for his lips to the talking rather than his voice in some sentimental situations.

Jihoon chuckles, that charming, attractive laugh that emits from the back of his throat, and reaches a delicate hand up to pat and stroke the back of Jisoo's hair, combing his fingers right down to his nape. Jisoo hums in approval, the sensation of Jihoon's gentle fingers sending inexplicable tingles down his spine (sensitive spot), and turns his head, switching his soft as a feather kiss into something a little more conveying. He pushes his mouth that little bit harder against Jihoon's, moving his arms so they circled around the younger's lower back, hands flush against the skin under his two-sizes-too-big bed sweater (that technically was Jisoo's).

They could continue. They could carry on kissing, getting deeper and deeper into one another until one was  _literally_ deep in the other (usually Jisoo in Jihoon, but that's beside the point). They could, alternatively, just lay there together and kiss until they were physically dragged to the practice room by a manager or, in worst case scenario, Seungcheol, but all the former options were mere, imaginative  _could's_ (still, Jisoo would pay to see Seungcheol even _try_ to drag Jihoon from bed. Only one had been brave enough to attempt to forcibly remove a sleepy Jihoon from his slumber, and Lee Chan will forever wear the scars despite the gaping bruise on his rib fading. He will remain a legend to all.)

They _could_ stay for hours wrapped in each other's sweet embrace, but they _couldn't_ in reality because they actually have lives and jobs to fulfill. Not to mention, living with another eleven young men meant privacy is a rare and treasured thing. And on top, few of those eleven young men take it upon themselves to tease and mock those happily in relationships (read: Seventeen's resident Gag Trio) but Jisoo finds that those occasions are quickly cut short by some piercing glares and flying objects courtesy of Jihoon.

So they could carry with their lips locked, and all the activities in between, but their reality was an obstacle preventing them from practicing the desires they held in their heads. And as Jisoo and Jihoon's number one hater begins to rise in the bed closest to the window, they know now is the time they finally have to part. 

But of course, getting off scot-free without _some_ bullying from the group's vocalist was like a godsend, and clearly, Seungkwan wasn't in a holy mood.

"Of course Jisoo-hyung slept here last night," the puffy-faced Seungkwan sighs from his bed as Jisoo attempts to make a dash before being noticed, "it's not like he has his own room with his own bed in it or anything."

After almost a year, Jihoon and Jisoo have grown accustomed to the smart, underline snarky remarks that Seungkwan cooks up, but after a year (and probably even after ten years) Jihoon won't grow accustomed to not biting back.

"Don't listen to him, Jisoo, he's just jealous that Hansolie hasn't grown enough balls to ask him out yet."

Jisoo takes that as his cue to leave, before a full on bitch-fight brewed because of his presence. He doesn't go back in when something smashes inside, and shrugs when Seungcheol questions him about it as he slips into his own cold, unslept-in bed.

 

It’s not just Sundays Jisoo enjoys, it's any moment where he can push a peck on Jihoon that he thrives in:

Before one of them leaves with on a grocery run or food collection, a quick kiss with a hushed: “Come back safely.”

When Jisoo pays Jihoon a visit in his studio in the late hours, a) so both parties aren't lonely and b) to have some long awaited personal time with one another. Deep, hot, passionate kisses that escalate more often than not (but recently, others have been complaining more and more about the explicit scent of sex and “dried come” so they agreed to keep the dirty antics to a minimum until after the comeback when everyone leaves Jihoon to do his thing.)

Even riskier, in the dorm when backs are turned, Jisoo will take any moment to steal Jihoon’s lips, pressing his body into the wall, kitchen counter, sofa cushion and making sure his love for the younger is portrayed in the form of swollen, bitten and bleeding lips and needy kisses.

Despite the constant attack of wolf-whistles, exaggerated kissing noises or even gagging sounds, Jisoo pertains in his addiction, probably thinking that if he doesn't go so long without tasting Jihoon he'll withdraw like an addict off crack.

On Monday night, he volunteers for dishwasher duty, hoping as he taps Jihoon on the shoulder when walking out to a background chorus of: “Thank you Jisoo-hyung!” that the younger will get the picture and follow him. He does, and the second they're secluded from the other boys in the living room, Jisoo finds his hands diving to Jihoon’s waist, sneaking up under the material of his plain shirt and holding his thin frame against the nearest viable surface.

They quickly lose themselves, Jisoo particularly in the sugar and hint of fruit that lines Jihoon’s lips from the strawberry laces he held in his hand and _God, does it taste good._

Jihoon's favorite sweet is strawberry lace, and it's quickly becoming Jisoo's too.

Jisoo tells him this, breaking apart from Jihoon for a moment to utter it directly into his ear, being sure to keep his voice low and deep, words rattling calmly around his throat. He swears he feels Jihoon shiver, and smiles, the idea that the younger is just as much affected by him as he is by Jihoon being pleasing.

Jihoon pulls his arms from around Jisoo's shoulders, the pack of candy still in his grip as a smile undoubtedly dripping with teasing grew. Using his thumb and forefinger, he retrieves a lace, tipping his head back and slowly threading the snack into his mouth. His perfect, unblemished neck is exposed, his Adam's apple bobbing and jawline protruding as he munches on it and Jisoo feels his throat go dry as Jihoon looks at him, eyes overflowing with suggestive lust as he closes his lip around his index finger, sucking the sugar residue off. You learn something new every day and today, Jisoo learns that he can be incredibly turned on by Jihoon seductively eating a strip of candy (the more you know).

Jisoo is prepared to completely devour Jihoon the second their mouths reconnect, and he probably would have if it weren't for their regular anti-fan strolling into the kitchen and making the most disgusted sound he could ever produce.

"Do you guys mind?" Seungkwan cries, dumping the leftover rice bowls by the sink with a _clunk._ "We cook in here! Go to the studio or do the damn dishes!"

Jisoo laughs softly, having to prevent Jihoon from hurling the rice cooker at the younger and handing him a tea towel to dry the crockery with instead. Jihoon grumbles as Jisoo moves to the sink, not enjoying how the cold air attacks his body after previously being warmed by the elder.

"I cannot wait 'til we get our own place."

Jisoo freezes, peeking over his shoulder at Jihoon who was nonchalantly wiping a plate clean like he _hadn't_ just spoken the most important thing he's said all month.

Of course, though, they were a couple, they had been for the last year and a half. By this point, most normal couples would be moving in with one another, starting up their new lives with one another. But Jisoo and Jihoon weren't normal. As idols, their relationship won't be normal for another year, another five years, ten years, until they disband, until they _die_. Sure, they can do normal-couple things: dates, kisses, cuddling, sex. But as idols, their relationship will always have an underline of secrecy and sneakiness to it. All these moments, all these feelings, all that love that Jisoo feels and shares with Jihoon will always be irrelevant to anyone but them. 

Jihoon notices Jisoo staring with absent eyes and chuckles uncomfortably, sensing the air around them thicken as the elder maintains lost in his thoughts. "I made it awkward then, didn't I?" He turns to avoid Jisoo's gaze, searching the cupboards for the home of the plastic cups. "Sorry."

Jisoo shakes his head, turning his attention back to the sink. "'S okay," he mutters, pulling the plug at the bottom of the basin, "we'll have plenty of time to talk about it later."

Jihoon nods, draping the towel over the draw handle and seating himself on the clean kitchen counter.

Jisoo scratches his nape thornily. "Any more dishes?"

Jihoon shakes his head but beckons Jisoo over with a wave of his hand. 

"What?" The elder questions, cautiously stepping closer. 

When within arm's reach, Jihoon grabs Jisoo's bicep, pulling him in so he stands flush against the marble counter while the younger secures his legs either side of Jisoo's waist.

He rests his head against Jisoo's chest, inhaling and exhaling softly. "I love you."

Jisoo smiles, his hands rubbing long streaks soothingly down Jihoon's back. Their love may be irrelevant to everyone else in the world but Jisoo doesn't mind. He only needs Jihoon anyway, Jihoon and his addictive, vanilla but sometimes sugary-strawberry tasting, pink lips.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm triggered by the amount of gross in this, I'm so sorry. And the sexual references - why does everything I write turn out that way?  
> If you liked please leave kudos, comments and feedback are always welcomed! <3


End file.
